Forgive me
by Lone Wolf07
Summary: Blackarachnia's hard-headedness gets Silverbolt badly damaged and she utters words most alien for a former Predacon. BA x SB Oneshot


Fan Fiction: Transformers/ Beast Wars

**Fan Fiction:** Transformers/ Beast Wars

**Title:** Forgive me

**Summary:** BW Blackarachnia's hard-headedness gets Silverbolt severely damaged and she utters words that are alien for Predacons. SBx BA

**Disclaimer****:** I don't own Transformers or the Beast Wars nor do I own any of the characters from them or the ideas of them. The song "Forgive me" is the rightful work of the group "Evanescence" and, once again, is not mine!

**Setting:** Set in the Beast Wars, after Blackarachnia joined the Maximals but before she got her Transmetal II body. So for those of you who are unsure how to picture her, Yes, she is in her first form in this fan fic. Enjoy!

**Forgive me**

"How's he doing, Rhinox?"

Optimus came into the command center where Rhinox was manning the control panels for the CR chamber. Rattrap was on monitor duty on the other side of the room watching for any predacon attacks that might come their way.

"Well, his outer pectoral armor is in desperate need of some major repair and his left wing mechanism is completely off-line. A few deep dents and some broken parts but a day or two in the CR chamber should patch Silverbolt right up. Frankly, I'm surprised Silverbolt sustained this much damage and is still on-line to tell about it, what with all the mech fluid loss and all."

Rhinox heard Optimus sigh despondently as he showed him Silverbolts' current condition on the display monitor.

"Heh! If ya ask me, dat she-spider is takin' da bird-dog fer a spin. I'm tellin' ya, I don't trust her one slaggin' bit!"

"Shut up, Rattrap."

"In any case, Silverbolt won't be seeing the battle field for at least a day or two."

"I see. Thank you for your report, Rhinox. I'll keep checking in how he is progressing. Oh, and what about Blackarachnia? Has she been attended to yet?"

"She was adamant on letting Silverbolt be the first for repairs. I noticed she had sustained some damage as well but she insisted, and I use the term very loosely, on waiting for Silverbolt to be completely repaired before herself."

Hearing this made Optimus arch his metallic brow in interest but he thought he would pursue this later.

"I see. And her current location?"

"She's waiting in Silverbolts quarters. I had instructed her that she was to be confined there until further notice, as per your orders, Optimus. She seemed …extremely irritated by this but Blackarachnia decided to 'take a breather', as she put it. And as for the incident report, she won't say a word about it. It may be that she still needs time to adjust to her new Maximal surroundings, seeing how her maximal characteristics are barely visual, even for her programming."

"I agree. Even though she was made as a Maximal protoform, her shell programming was re-written so that she became a predacon. But I believe that Silverbolt can help her to override the predacon programming and regain her Maximal self. The only thing is it will take some time."

He looked to Rhinox who gave him a stare that seemed to say "Who are you kidding?"

"Alright, a lot of time but how long depends on them, I suppose. We can only wait until that time comes."

"Ugh! This slaggin' bites! What did I do to deserve this kind of glitched up treatment? I didn't tell that moron to follow me! All I was doing was getting some of my old things but NO! Just HAD to get in my way!!"

Blackarachnia was reaching her boiling point, fuming and swearing a blue streak. She grabbed the first inanimate object she could get her pincers on and flung it across the room with an enraged shriek.

"What the slaggin' pit did I come hear for if I was going to be treated as badly as when I was with the Predacons?!"

She grabbed another object and raised her arm to throw it as she did with the last one but something caught her optic and she stopped.

What she held in her grasp was a holographic still image of her and Silverbolt doing a re-con mission in the mountainous regions. Seeing this, Blackarachnia was calm enough to take a seat in a chair at Silverbolts desk and she just stared at it.

Silverbolt had his arm looped around her shoulders stood with his chest sticking out in his usual proud stance with his feet planted to the ground and his wings outstretched, as if he was showing her off to the world. She saw herself looking stiff in his embrace, unwilling to yield to his advances but thinking back on that time she remembered loving his sweet unconditional attention but she'd be slagged before admitting that to him.

And then there were his sweet sounding words, words that would win her over as soon as she heard him speak them aloud to her but being with her Predacon programming, her defenses would block his advances disguising her defense by calling him by pet names rather than his own and even when she did speak his name it was on an extremely rare basis.

Blackarachnia was so deep in thought that she didn't hear the door as Rhinox entered the room. She hid the picture in haste and gave him a glare that all but spoke her immediate thought.

"Hey, in all fairness, I DID knock first. Sorry to barge in on you like this but I thought you might like to hear about Silverbolts progress."

"Oh! So, uh, how is Jojo?"

"Alive but barely. He will have to spend some time the CR chamber, at least a day or two at the most."

"That bad, huh?"

"Just about. But besides that, Optimus needs me and Cheetor for a mission, so he needs you and Rattrap to look after things here and monitor Silverbolts progress while we're away."

He could've sworn that he had seen a small show of relief and concern on her face but it was replaced with a sarcastic grin on her face, an obvious hint of her defenses raising their walls.

"What happened to my being confined to quarter's punishment?"

"Optimus is willing to over look it and says you are excused from it as long as you promise to that you will think things more thoroughly next time before leaving the base and going into Pred territory without letting him know or going without back-up."

"Fine, I'll get right on that. Now go away!"

And with that, Rhinox left the room. Blackarachnia lingered a while, weighing her options until her feet carried her out to the hall before she even knew what she was doing, cursing herself for a fool as she entered the command center.

"Heh! Took ya long enough, legs!"

Blackarachnia was in no mood to hear Rattraps incessant whining nor his snide remarks.

"Like you have anywhere to be, flea bag!"

"Actually, I hafta make a mad dash to da little 'bots room! See ya when I see ya!"

Rattrap scurried away in a literal mad dash for the lavatory (If you can call it that). Blackarachnia was left alone with an unconscious Silverbolt still in the CR chamber, grateful for the rodents' absence.

She looked to the computer screen and saw that his repairs were only at a 38 percent completion.

"Whoa, the rhino was right. We came back here at the same time but that was well over three hours ago. You'd think you'd be at least half way done. Heh, am I right, Bowser?"

Her little attempt at humor went unheard and she felt a sinking feeling in her chest plate.

_Can you forgive me again?_

_I don't know what I said_

_But I didn't meant to hurt you_

Blackarachnia sighed and stood beside the closed doors of the CR chamber, looking every now and again at the monitor displaying Silverbolts status.

"Listen, Silverbolt. I …I didn't …mean for all that to go down the way it did back there. I didn't mean to say all those things to you and I shouldn't have let that creep Tarantulas hurt you."

Blackarachnia had gone to a demolished cave to fish out whatever she could find of her old equipment in the hopes of making a lair for herself and Silverbolt (if she wanted him to come along, which we all know she does...), a lair that would be reasonably close to the Maximal base so as not to bring about any suspicion but at a long enough distance to avoid detection.

When Silverbolt had followed her to the site Blackarachnia grew upset and told him to leave, that he would be a proverbial thorn in her side. She saw his expression drop and his ears droop. Although it did indeed pain her to see that face he made but her inner defenses controlled her next action. Angered and impatient, Blackarachnia struck out at Silverbolt with a fierce snap of her webbing to his faceguard.

That hurt expression on his golden optic was worse than a blow upside the head but her inner programming would not let him see her regret, hardening her heart and telling him to leave.

_I heard the words come _

_I felt that I would die_

_It hurt so much to hurt you_

"Now look at where we are. Here I' am with four Maximal's breathing down my neck and the only one who even gave a slag and trusted me with his spark is half-dead in a CR chamber. Heh, great spin-off for a tawdry romance novel, eh Bowser?"

She knew he would've laughed at her ironic little joke, as he always had done even when she wasn't even trying to be funny but she would in turn laugh with him. His laugh was always so infectious and his smiles were warming to the circuits. But he wasn't smiling now.

Back out in Pred territory, Blackarachnia dismissed Silverbolt again, making her voice cold and impersonal, telling him that if he didn't leave than she would surely aim for his vital circuits the next shot she got. Never once did she turn back and look at the hurt fuzor, not wanting to see his handsome face so distraught with pain, pain she had inflicted on him.

Turning to leave, Silverbolt was suddenly bombarded with heavy firing from the mouth of the cave, missiles and bullets. The attacks came from Tarantulas and Rampage, who ambushed them inside the cave. Taking advantage of the Fuzors stunned state, Tarantulas lunged at Silverbolt with an energon dagger, driving it through his left wing and making him cry out.

Without hesitation, Blackarachnia retaliated with a rapid fire of her leg shooters, aiming all her rounds at Tarantulas and sending him flying out of the cave. Rampage came up behind her and, grabbing her with his huge claws, and slammed her against the stone wall of the cave. He was about to blow her head clean off when Silverbolt stood between them and used himself to shield Blackarachnia from his heavy attack.

Mech fluid ran down his frame in dark heavy rivulets from his gaping wound in his chest armor and his damaged wing mechanism yet he still found it in himself to protect her.

Rampage, in his amusement, delivered another devastating blow to the near dead Fuzor that made him howl out in pain and fall to his knees but no matter how much damage he took, Silverbolt would not relent. Even as Blackarachnia screamed at him to flee, Silverbolt just turned to her and smiled weakly at her, saying he dare not ever leave her side, that he would protect her from all harm.

At that critical time, Optimus and Rattrap came and bailed them out just in the nick of time, and here was the present.

_Then you look at me_

_You're not shouting anymore_

_You're silently broken_

_I'd give anything now_

_To kill those words for you_

"Silverbolt. The name suits you, bowser. As true as the purest of silver and as quick as a bolt of lightening. Never once did you ever raise a hand to me much less your voice. Truly every bad girls dream. I guess ...what I'm trying to say is that ...well ..."

Her words were cut short as the alarm on the computer screen blared out and red alerts came up on Silverbolts status charts. Blackarachnia ran over to the computer desk and saw his health meter decreasing.

"System reconstructive repair completion falling. Decreasing to 39 percent, 38 percent, 34 percent…"

"Aww, slag! The damage ran deeper than the rhino thought. Now the program is starting to fail. Computer, reprogram reconstructive repairs. Increase reconstructive repair program by one-hundred fifty and extend CR chamber time duration by twenty-four hours!"

"Cannot comply to fit request. Spark deterioration imminent."

"No!"

Rattrap came in the command center and saw Blackarachnia typing desperately at her console.

"Hey! What's goin' on, web-lady? I'm gone a second and den I'm hearin' da computer alarm!"

"Bowser's heading into a downward spiral! Help me with the lab console and give me some energy back-up here!"

_Each time I say something I regret_

_I cry "I don't want to lose you"_

_But somehow I know that you _

_Will never leave me, yeah_

Typing furiously on the keys at her kiosk Blackarachnia rebooted the program sent out the programming data into the CR chamber.

"Data received. Buffering…..24 percent….. 27 percent…."

"C'mon, slag you!"

"Hey, better speed it up a little, legs! Bird-dogs health is hurtin' ova here!"

Rattrap pointed to Silverbolts vital circuits status screen and saw that all his circuits were in the red.

"Buffering 56 percent … 62 percent…"

"Yes! The program download is increasing! Just a little more …"

"78 percent …84 percent … 90 percent … Program download complete. Commencing reconstructive repairs."

"Hoo-hoo! Ya did it, webs! All of da bird-dogs vitals are back in da green and his health status is increasin'! He'll be outta dere in no time! Great lookin' out dere, bug-lady!"

She was a bit surprised by Rattrap's cooperative encouragements.

"Uh …thanks?"

"Well, I guess if da bird-dog is willin' to give ya a chance, I guess its good enough fah me."

A mutual nod from Blackarachnia meant she understood and she then turned her attention to the bot inside the CR chamber. Still in stasis lock.

'Don't you ever scare me like this again, bowser. Hold on a nano….'

"Hey, rat-face. Open up the CR chamber, will ya? And set the repair program for another frame for the same amount of bowsers' duration."

Rattrap, who was monitoring the security cameras, fell over on his chair and gave her an incredulous look.

"Say what now?"

"Do I need to spell it out for you, fleabag? I'm saying that if I go in and get myself patched up with Jojo in there it'll be like taking down two Waspinators with one stone. You getting' the picture here?"

"I dunno, web-lady. If I refuse?"

Just as he asked that question Rattrap heard the familiar multiple cocks of numerous barrels from Blackarachnia's automatic leg shooters and she was aiming straight at his cranium.

"Eheheh! Of course, I did say 'if'."

He turned in his chair and opened up the CR chamber doors just quick enough to let Blackarachnia in and not disrupt the repairs.

As the doors closed, the mouse gave a wry grin and waved at them, even though Blackarachnia didn't see him.

"See ya's both in a little while. Behave yerselves, now! Heheheh!"

Once she was inside, Blacharachnia adjusted herself so that she was pressed with her back to the doorand her front almost squashed against Silverbolts frame.

"Well, here we are, Rover. You, a slumbering knight, before me, a maiden of darkness. What a crazy pair we make, huh?"

She decided to let herself unwind for the moment, if only for a little while, and let herself lean into Silverbolt.

She hated to admit it but Blackarachnia liked this sense of security his embraces brought on, inviting and giving warmth to her circuits. There was never any tension with him, nothing negative or demeaning.

Blackarachnia let her pincer-like hands wander over Silverbolts chest plate armor, making lazy little patterns and lightly scrathnig the metal.

"What you see in me, bowser, I'll never know. But whatever it is, I'm ...I'm glad you found it."

'_Cause you were meant for me_

_Somehow I'll make you see_

_How happy you make me_

_I can't live this life_

_Without you by my side_

_I need you to survive_

_So stay with me_

'I want you to wake up now. I miss you already, Bow- I mean, Silverbolt.'

Her thoughts becoming her emotions, Blackarachnia moved onto her tip toes and gave his sleeping lips a lovers' kiss, something she would do only for him. Sure, she would use her feminine charms to woo her enemies and manipulate others for her own needs and purposes but now that everything has changed (for better or for worse) Blackarachnia has made it clear that he would be the only pawn for her.

More often time than she would care to admit, Blackarachnia used her seductive ways to help ease her knights troubled mind when she would ask him to run some sort of errand that was outside protocol and she would reward him with her heated kisses, kisses she would secretly long for but she'd be slagged before admitting that to him or anyone.

Silverbolt had already given her so much she felt it was the least she could do for him. Warmth, comfort, strength, love and safety were extremely rare for Predacons to come by these days but she considered herself lucky to have been given all those things in one tall, strong, and broad package.

Blackarachnia released Silverbolts lips and let her own linger around his mouth, breathing every breath he took She felt him stir and watched as his optics' fluttered open.

"So you finally decided to wake up eh, Jojo?"

Her musing voice was the first thing he heard and his eyes flew to her direction.

"Blackarachnia. My sweet! Here with me in the CR chamber? Wait …am I …off-line?"

Blackarachnia let out a little laugh at his stunned look and silly reply.

"No, not quite yet, rover. Why would you think that?"

A small smile curved onto his muzzle and Silverbolt spoke in that deep tone she loved so very much.

"Well, it's not every day a transformer like myself wakes up from a near death slumber and opens his optics only to be greeted by the beautiful sight of his lady love right in his arms, as we are now. The first thing I saw was your welcoming face and I immediately thought I was in heaven. And do you know something else?"

"Hmmm, and what's that?"

Silverbolt leaned forward and whispered low into her audio receptor (ear),

"I'm still in my own heaven. Right here with you beside me, O dark poison of my heart."

She failed to hide the pleased smile that came across her face. Blackarachnia felt Silverbolts hands bring her face up to meet his lips and another passionate kiss commenced.

_You look in my eyes_

_And I'm screaming inside_

_That I'm sorry_

They parted from their kiss and touched their foreheads together. Silverbolt heard Blackarachnia sigh and immediately grew concerned.

"My love?"

"Silverbolt …about what happened earlier. All that I had said and did to you …I was gonna say that …I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said such things to you."

She bit the bullet and let herself be vulnerable to him by uttering her apology. Silverbolt was surprised by her sudden show of regret and he knew that it must've been extremely difficult for her to just come out and say such tender things as she did now, words that were alien to a former Predacon. He knew this meant Blackarachnia was becoming stronger and her Maximal programming was becoming more and more evident but he would not mention it to her at this time.

"O my dear one! There is nothing for you to apologize for. You needn't fear my disapproval of what transpired here today, for now more than ever, you have become even stronger than you realize. Not just in strength but in wisdom and your heart shines brighter than any star in the galaxy!"

Silverbolt gripped her hands in his as he spoke to her and drew her closer to him, his eyes never leaving hers as their gaze held each other.

"You have achieved so much in the past month that has come and gone. And with each passing of the day, you have earned the trust in our commander and most of our comrades and have turned to the path of righteousness, of honor and of love. You have become so much more, Blackarachnia! And that will never change. For me, you are the purest of perfection and my heart, my life and my spark will forever be yours to keep!"

His golden optics still holding her dark ones in a lovers gaze, Blackarachnia pulled Silverbolt in for another kiss, still mesmerized by his speech to say anything as she did this.

But in between kisses, Blackarachnia would mutter between their lips.

"You and …your way …with words."

_And you forgive me again_

_You're my one true friend_

_And I ever meant to hurt you._

-End

I


End file.
